This invention is directed to apparatus for receiving and supporting an electrical transformer which facilitates access to both the front of the transformer and the inside thereof.
Present practice in providing electrical service to new service areas has resulted in increasing installations of underground lines with the distribution transformers being mounted on a concrete pad. The shape of the pad-mounted transformer is generally a parallelipiped as contrasted with the pole-mounted cylindrical shaped transformer.A typical pad-mounted transformer has the approximate dimensions of 3 feet by 3 feet by 3 feet and often weighs in excess of three-quarters of a ton. Thus, a hoist is utilized in positioning, replacing and repairing the transformers.
The weight and size of the transformer has made it difficult to easily move the device and conduct a repair operation. Most of these pad-mounted transformers are characterized by the location of the access panel at the front of the transformer. The front-access to the interior coupled with oil-filling for insulation and cooling has required the transformer to be hoisted and then rotated by the repair-men to a position wherein the transformer front-access panel is an exposed horizontal surface. The operation normally requires two men to position the transformer for repair in addition to the hoist operator. Furthermore, access to other surfaces required the rotational operation to be repeated. Additional problems are encountered in situations wherein hollow cooling fins are provided at the back surface of the transformer.
The increasing use of pad-mounted transformers has generated a need for apparatus which can provide a work support for the transformer during repair. The present invention is directed to the provision of a transformer safety cradle wherein the transformer can be secured and positioned with the front-access surface in the horizontal position by a single individual. In addition, this invention can accommodate transformers with rear facing cooling fins and also provide work access to the bottom surface. Usage of the present invention for the repair of pad-mounted transformer has resulted in substantial savings in labor costs due to the reduced manpower requirement and substantially eliminates oil loss during repair.